


Stolen Jumpers

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Someone’s been stealing the Doctor’s jumpers...
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 39





	Stolen Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at writing these characters! Hope you enjoy it

It was extremely inconvenient that the Doctor’s body temperature was so low. In Jack’s opinion, that was. The Doctor had a half-hour speech prepared on how it was yet another example of superior Time Lord biology.

Either way, the TARDIS was set to a temperature the Doctor found comfortable. Which, as Jack liked to protest, was freezing.

Of course, there was only one way to combat this issue.

‘Jack! Have you seen my green jumper?’

The Doctor wandered into the kitchen, shirtless but still wearing his beloved leather jacket. If Jack hadn’t had proof, he would have wondered if he ever took it off.

Jack had seen the jumper in question. In fact, he was wearing it, burrowing as far as possible into the soft wool aside from his hands, which were clasping a mug of coffee. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the sight.

‘Stealin’ my jumpers again?’

‘Well, if you insist on the TARDIS being so bloody  _ cold  _ the whole time…’ Jack retorted, not making any move to return the jumper.

‘But if I didn’t, I wouldn’t get to see you in my clothes,’ the Doctor grinned, sitting down beside Jack, who leant against him, glad for at least the little body heat the Doctor gave off.

‘Bastard.’

‘Your bastard, though.’ The grin the Doctor gave him was one of the cheesiest Jack had ever seen, and he’d seen some cheesy ones in his time.

After a few moments, the Doctor spoke again.

‘I’ll see about raising the temperature a bit. Can’t have you freezing.’

‘Thanks. Don’t worry though,’ and now it was Jack’s turn to wear that grin, ‘I won’t stop stealing your jumpers.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
